Kai's Sick
by whitefairy
Summary: Kai's sick and so's Dranzer, it's up to Chi(OC) and the other Bladerbreakers to help them get better. NOT A MARY SUE!Yaoi KR with some TM on the side! Don't like then why are you reading this? CHAP 3 UP After a very long hiatus
1. Poor baby!

**Disclaimer**: I (lucky for you guys) don't own Beyblade.

**Authoress' notes**: This is my first Beyblade fic and my first humour fic! So please review review review!!!! And it's got my OC in it too.

**Tyson**:*_holds up sign saying 'SAVE ME!'*_

**Kai**:*_hits Tyson over the head with sign* :D_

**Tyson**:*_*

**Fluffy:**¬_¬

**WF**:^^U on with the fic!

**Kai's sick.**

****

Chapter 1: Poor baby

It's 9 AM and everyone was still asleep. Well, at least most of them were.

**"**AAAATCHOOO!!" Kai covered his mouth with a tissue for what felt like the billionth time that morning. He leaned back into his pillows again, he was tired and very cranky. He'd been up all night coughing and sneezing and his head was banging madly as well. He rolled onto his side and sniffed again.

'This sucks' he thought grumpily, staring at all his teammates sleeping on, he yawned and felt his tiredness growing. He'd tried to get to sleep all night but each time he woke up in another coughing fit. His throat was sore and he felt sick each time he sat up.

He woke up out of his reverie and watched as the door swing open, he relaxed as he saw it was only Chi. She looked around the room and soon her eyes rested on him,

"Kai?" she asked, walking over.

"hmmm?" he said, pretending he'd just woken up.

"Are you alright?" she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes" he said bluntly, he didn't need nor want to be mothered more than he already was by her. Ever since, she first joined their 'merry band' as she called it she had always mothered and fussed over him, not that he didn't mind that. He had never really been  cared for and couldn't remember his mother anyway, but all the other guys seemed to think he liked her in _that way. He could remember Mr Dickenson and Mr Granger laughing together quietly each time he denied that Chi was more than a friend._

"Kai?" he woke up again to see Chi's eyes were full of concern, "are you _sure_ you're alright?" she asked,

"_yes_." He insisted, just as another coughing fit hit. Chi shook her head and looked at him unbelievingly, she gently pushed him back into the pillows. She placed her hand against his brow, it felt nice and cool, he closed his eyes and pressed his burning forehead into her cool hand hoping to bring down the temperature. He looked up into Chi's eyes again and sighed. She looked down at him pityingly,

"poor baby" she cooed, stroking his cheek gently before standing up. He lifted himself, with quite some effort, and gazed at her, pleading, 

"don't worry, I'll be back in a minute." She whispered, gently pushing him back down again. He watched her as she left, sighing to himself. Not noticing the dark figure creeping up  behind him.

WF: Hehe!! I'm gonna leave it there for now and see if anyone reviews it. If I get at least two reviews I'll continue.


	2. The medicine

Disclaimer: Cheese.

Authoress' notes: Soz for not writing for a while. And I'm going to have to repeatedly say this. This is NOT a Mary Sue! I am telling you now! I don't like them! So just so you know this will not end in my OC with Kai! Got that?

**Tyson:***now holding sign which says '_will marry whoever saves me!_'*

**Kai:***starts stomping over slowly*

**Fluffy:***jumps up in front of Kai* Wait!

**Everyone else: **O.O

**Fluffy:***whacks Tyson over the head with sign* ^^ I wanted to do it!

**Tyson:*_@**

Kai sighed and rested back into his pillows. He stared at the ceiling trying to ignore his aching head and throat. 

The shadow behind him crept ever closer, tiptoeing as quiet as possible over to the messy two-toned head he could see. He snuck up behind Kai and was just about to pounce when,

"Get lost Tyson", came the muttered croaky voice from the pillows.

"awwwww!!!" moaned Tyson, taking the blanket off his head, "how'd you know I was there?"

"Well, I thought it was an elephant at first but then I could smell your stench," Kai smirked sitting up to watch Tyson's face redden. Tyson did indeed redden before exploding. He shouted and waved his fists at Kai. Kai would have normally just smirked at Tyson's reaction, but this time his head hurt too much and he started coughing again. He flopped back down onto his pillows groaning.

Tyson stopped raving and looked down at his friend with concern,

"Hey are you okay Kai?" he reached down to check Kai's temperature, but Kai swatted his hand away,

"I'm fine" he growled, just as another coughing fit started. Tyson looked at Kai before waking up Rei(I spell his name this way alright?!), Max and Kenny.

Kai moaned and covered his head with the pillows and blanket. 

'Not them!' he pleaded, 'please, just go away!' his prayers weren't not answered though as soon the covers were pulled off him and four pairs of eyes stared at him worriedly.

"Tyson said you're sick Kai", Rei said, gently putting the pillows behind Kai's head and tucking him into the blanket (aaaaw!! ^0^), Kai grunted in reply and turned himself away. He tried to put up his icy walls but just then he started coughing again, this time sneezing madly too.

"AAAH!!! Kai's got cancer!!!!! AAAAAHHH!!!!" Max and Tyson started running around screaming madly, until Mr Dickenson, Mr Granger and Chi came running in.

"What's wrong?" shouted Chi, with Mr Dickenson and Mr Granger  looking out from behind her,

"Kai's got cancer!! He's gonna die!!" cried Max, sobbing into Tyson's shoulder, Chi look at Kai confused,

"Cancer?" she repeated for clarification, Max and Tyson nodded sobbing together (touching ne? Not.), Chi kneeled down beside Kai with a first aid kit,

"Open wide Kai", she said gently, Kai obediently opened his mouth sticking his tongue out too, as Chi put in a long, wooden stick, 

"hmm....a cold", Chi concluded, taking the stick out, "must have been from when you insisted on staying out in the rain last night training", Chi stroked Kai's forehead soothingly, looking down at him pityingly, Mr Dickenson stepped forward and coughed lightly, 

"I guess it's a bit of good luck that you boys don't have any major tournaments coming up." 

"yeah." agreed Kenny, smiling up at Mr Dickenson, "so Kai will have plenty of time to get better!", Kenny concluded.

Kai hmphed and looked away, Rei frowned at Kai,

"It's for you own good, you know that, don't you?" he said, looking over into Kai's eyes. Kai looked away and hmphed again, 

"you sound think you've got a puncture with all that hmphing", joked Chi, holding him up in her arms. He would have hmphed again but that would have just amused them more, 

"whatever" he mumbled closing his eyes,

"Don't go to sleep yet!" Chi said anxiously, as she laid him down again and got up, "I've got some medicine for that nasty cough of yours", she said walking to a bag she left near the door, and taking a bottle out.

She unscrewed the bottle and poured some of the medicine onto the small plastic spoon,  she pushed it towards Kai, who closed his mouth tight and turned his head. Chi sighed and looked up,

"Rei? Care to help?", Rei looked at Kai with his head turned away and Chi holding the spoonful of medicine, he smiled,

"sure." He kneeled down and grabbed Kai's chin,

"C'mon, open wide Kai", he cooed, trying to pull Kai's mouth open, "it'll help you get better!" he reassured Kai.

Kai glared at Rei and tried to pull his face out of Rei's hand, Rei sighed and tried to tickle Kai. Kai squirmed and kicked around until he beat Rei off.

"Alright alright! I'll stop!" Rei held his hands up, "sheesh!" then he thought of something. He smirked slightly and grabbed Kai's face again and holding his nose tightly with the other hand. Kai tried to hold on but he was slowly turning from red to blue until, 

"FWAAAAH!!!!" he opened his mouth wide and started gasping for air. Chi smiled at Rei and quickly fed Kai two spoonfuls of medicine. Kai reluctantly swallowed them and made a face of disgust. Chi giggled at his reaction and petted his cheek, 

"If it tastes disgusting then it must be doing good!" she giggled.

Done! Well I'm knackered! So R+R! And ignore Tyson!


	3. I don't think it's working either

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's back! Due to a sudden increase in reviews demanding a new chapter, I've dragged this fic out of hiatus kicking and screaming just for you! A mahoosive thank you to all the wonderful reviews that really motivated me to restart this.

Fluffy:comes out in bunny pjs scratching rear hmmm Wha? realizes readers are here CRAP!runs

WF:OOU well that was....odd. Ahem, Rei? Can you do the disclaimer?

Rei:yawns and stretches Sure! Fae and Fluffy own nothing, not even the computer they stole I mean borrowed he he U

Warnings (cos I've learnt to put'em in!): yaoi, Kai/Rei, maybe some Tyson/Max, an OC for a nurse and an extremely nicked off Dranzer!

On with the fic!

Chi sighed as she listened to Tyson and Max's attempts to cheer up the old sourpuss. So far they'd managed to break about five chairs, a lamp, two beds, and the neighbour down the road's fence. She was still trying to work that one out. She heard screams accompanied by loud thumps and muffled 'get out!'s, which were getting louder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tyson and Max rolling down the stairs. She shook her head and watched Kai sniff disdainfully before slamming the bedroom door shut.

"You know I could be wrong" started Max, "but I don't think our cheeriness is working"

"Hmm...yes" Chi said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her lips in thought. Then she got an idea and ran off in search of Kenny.

Meanwhile in the land of the ill and gloomy, so named by Tyson, Kai coughed miserably and glared at the ceiling.

"If you keep that up you might melt the roof down" came a cheerful voice which lifted his heart a little,

"Then I would be unconscious. Then maybe I could get some sleep" Kai rasped coldly at the neko-jin who stood in the doorway. He moved into the room, hips swaying slightly; which Kai couldn't help but notice, and sat down on the side of Kai's bed.

"Still feeling rough huh?" asked Rei, smiling that warm smile of his down on Kai. Kai had to use what little strength he had from grabbing Rei and pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss. But then Rei would get ill, and then they'd be ill together lying coughing and sneezing in the same bed, snuggled in an embrace. Kai felt something poking him out of his pleasant fantasy of being ill with Rei and turned to see Rei's face right above his. He turned red and squirmed up and away from the cat boy and nearly off the bed.

"Rei!" he spluttered, "what...what are you doing?!" he gazed wide-eyed at the Chinese boy who just smiled and scooted closer.

"I've got a surprise for you, Kai" he whispered, so close to Kai that he sent shivers up the Russian's spine, they were face to face again inches apart. If he leaned in just a little bit... he felt a weight in his hand and Rei's face moved away. He blinked away his stupor and looked down at his hand. In it was his beyblade.

"Dranzer..." he said quietly, "why have you brought me my blade? I can't go out and practise" he fell silent as Rei put a finger to his lips and pointed another at the doorway where Chi stood holding a portable beydish.

"We're gonna practise in here" he announced, taking his own beyblade out of his pocket. Kai smiled at Rei and could've hugged him, if Tyson and Max hadn't chose that moment to prove that pushing them down the stairs hadn't killed them. Unfortunately.

"Cool! We're gonna practise inside! Alright" he yelled punching the air happily, "I got dibs on the first go!" he shouted preparing to launch Dragoon.

"Hold it!" Kai ordered coldly, Tyson nearly jumped through the ceiling with shock, "only Rei and I are practising inside! You and Max get outside and practise your turns! Their almost as sloppy as your manners!"

Tyson gaped at him turning brick red, "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!" he yelled as steam shot out of his ears, "no way! That's so unfair! Why does _Rei_ get to stay in here with you, while Max and I have to go freeze our butts off outside?!"

Kai froze for a moment, what could he say? He couldn't really say he wanted Rei to stay with him alone, one Tyson wouldn't take it as a reason, two Rei would realise he had a crush on him.

Kai shook his head and glared at Tyson, then he stepped forward until his nose was nearly touching the other boy's forehead (yes he's that much taller!),

"Because..." he started quietly, he took in a breath, ".....I SAID SO!" he yelled causing Tyson to fall backwards into Max and onto the broken bed behind them. Everyone else had jumped a little too and were laughing now at Kai's little outburst,

"O.ok! Good reason!" squeaked Tyson, scrambling to his feet and dragging Max out behind him.

Kai sniffed again and coughed too, his throat hurt after doing that. Behind him, Rei was trying to look busy checking Driger to hide his smile, whilst Chi was leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

"Well?" she said expectantly, gesturing towards the dish, Kai turned to look at it thoughtfully for a moment, then turn back to her, "are you going to practise or not?" she asked,

"of course" he said haughtily, raising himself a little, "are you going to join us?"

"Me?" she said shocked, then smiled and laughed, "god no! You know I only collect those things for you guys! I'm just a collector not a warrior! The brain behind the team" she handed Rei the dish then turned around and walked off as she threw over her shoulder, "after all, _someone _has to make sure you guys aren't just a pretty face!"

Well? Any good after all this hiatus time? Should I continue? Should I stop all to together? Review and tell me!


End file.
